


Beautiful for You

by Star_Nymph



Series: To The Moon and Back [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asperger Inquisitor, Asperger Syndrome, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Teasing, ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/pseuds/Star_Nymph
Summary: Kink prompt from laraslandlockedblues for Eury/Cullen - 33. Lingerie/panties.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: To The Moon and Back [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/745017
Kudos: 14





	Beautiful for You

It had been thrilling when it had been first suggested to her. In front of the shop in Val Royeaux with the mannequins posed delicately in the window, marble bodies draped in lace, trim, silk, and toil—glittering black, red, pink strings at the hips in tight little bows, embroidered flowers and stars creeping up the spines and around the breast as vines do when they hug a tree. She stopped and stared at them with curiosity, wondering if she might look as alluring as the rest, and Vivienne had caught her. She had smiled and guided her in by the arm, waving at a seamstress to come and give her the very best.

She had said she deserved such pretty things—that she deserved to feel desirable. Anyone who has the means should indulge themselves.

The seamstress swore it gave her allure. “No one will be able to tear their eyes from you in this, Inquisitor.”

She had thought they might be right and for that day, she had felt as if she might be beautiful. But now, staring at her reflection in the candlelight, all she felt was foolish.

The piece she had chosen was sheer and tight fitting, her skin only daintily hidden by a wave of blue and white flowers which curved along the slope of her sides and down her crotch. A diamond shape which reached down to her belly button had been cut at the center of the chest, holding the breasts snug against the fabric, yet teasing just what was underneath—or it would if Eurydice had breasts to begin with. Nerves had her fretting with the bow at her neck, tying and then untying to force the fabric higher, to maybe convince her formless torso to produce even the slightest curve but with no better results.

She didn’t understand it. It had looked good on her in the store. It had looked good in the box. It had looked good in her mind when she promised Cullen a present, but only one he had to take the time to appreciate at in her quarters. It had made her feel as light as air when he grinned at her and kissed her cheek, murmured in her ear that he couldn’t wait.

So why?

Why did she hate it so much now?

Eurydice tugged at a handful of hair and then gathered the rest at the top of her head. A bun would help? Or, maybe some rouge on her lips? She pushed her fingers to her mouth but thought against it She tried to put it on by herself once and it smeared everywhere. It wouldn’t work.

Nothing would work.

Eurydice dropped her hair and let it cover the whole of her like a blanket, shielding her scars and bony edges from any more scrutiny.

This was a mistake.

Take it off, hide it, pretend like it didn’t exist. Another thing she would never fit into.

Yes, probably for the best.

But as she raised a hand to the bow and let it all tremble down, she heard echoing creek of the door opening in the other room. Heavy, dragging footsteps up the stairs, each familiar in how exhausted they were. A sigh and then,

“Eurydice?” Cullen called, “Are you here?”

She hesitated, biting her lip. Again, she ordered herself to take off the piece; lie and make him wait, or just pretend not to be here. Don’t show him. Don’t disappoint him. That’s the only logical reaction he could have, right?

But—maybe—

She reached up and gingerly, as if it could break from the pressure, she touched her hand to her own reflection. Her eyes traced the shadows across her legs, up the slope of her hips, taking in the wash of the candle’s orange light over her scars and her skin, her gray hair sparkling silver when it caught bright.

Just maybe—

“Eurydice?”

His voice melted away the last of her inhibitions and she exhaled.

“I’m here.” She curled her hand against the glass and nodded to the violet eyes staring back at her. She pushed herself off and goes to the doorway, slowly striding past the curtains of her wardrobe room and into the dimly lit room. Cullen hovered by the stairs, too polite to completely ender her quarters her without there to welcome him, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck as he waited.

He seemed distracted, his eyes glass over as he stared at the floor. No doubt he was thumbing through new change information or a report he had to review in his head, but he stood straight when he heard her approached.

“Ah, there you are.” He began, smiling gently, “Forgive me for being a tad late. The briefings carried on longer than we anticipated thanks to the sudden influx of…of…”

He trailed off as Eurydice took a brave step closer into the light, suddenly seeing her for all she wore and didn’t wear. He gaped, blinking at her dumbly as if waking from a dream, his gesturing hand falling limply to his side as all the words seemed to fall right out of his head. It occurred to Eurydice at that moment that she had no idea to do with her hands; if she should put them at her side or at her belly, behind her back or even pose. She thinks to wrap them around her shoulders, cover herself from his wandering eyes, but it’s a shy thought and pointless.

She didn’t wear this to cover up.

She wore this just for his stare.

For his face to flush, red and beautiful, for his eyes to slide up her body and drink in every single inch of her. For him to have the familiar look in his eyes, dark and somehow still flicking like a fire, burning her hot to the core.

Cullen, Cullen, look at her, love her, have her, take her.

“…Maker’s breath…”

There was a heartbeat hammer in her eye and despite the distance, she wasn’t sure if she was hearing hers or his—or both.

“Do you like it?” She asked, taking another step closer.

Cullen’s wide eyes ripped away from her legs and focused at her face, his lips moving around incomplete thought after incomplete thought.

“I…I wasn’t—um, that is to say, you—um…you look—not that you don’t ever look—I just….” He fumbled awkwardly.

He extended his hand out again toward her, fingers itching to touch, but there is a pause, a cringe, a moment of thinking better, and brings it back to bite down on his thumb instead.

She wished he would. 

She took another step, tilting her head demurely to the side, hoping for more than his bashful words. She whispered, “I got it for you, ma ena’vun.”

“I…” He exhaled, the small breathy laugh on the end that, for some reason, coils something tight in the pit of her stomach. “You look…breathtaking. Lovely.” This time when he reaches for her, he doesn’t stop himself from touching. He cradled her head in his hands softly as he pulls her close, her chest against his child breastplate. He smiled down at her, whispering as his lips hovered over hers. “What did I do to deserve this?”

Eurydice curled her fingers around his wrist, nuzzling her cheek into the palm of his head. “I just wanted to be beautiful for you.”

Another quiet laugh and then more seriously, “You already are beautiful. You’re gorgeous.” He bit his lip, his eyes going down her body again, lingering at the cut out of the piece, her long legs bare for all to see. “Maker, look at you. If anyone else could see you now…”

“It does not matter. You are the only one I want to see.” 

She kissed him, then. Petal soft at first, full of love as she fits herself against him, his hot breath sinking into her and making her ache. His tongue swept over her bottom lip, begging for an invitation, and without a thought, she opened her mouth and melted into him. And then he engulfs her with all of him, crushing her against him, kissing her breathless and hazy and weak at the knees.

Her thigh had wedge its between his legs, teasingly brushing against his hardened bugle. Eyes half-lidded, she watched as he squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasure and kissed him as he moaned, the sound tasting sweet as fluff on her tongue.

“Too much.” She whispered against his mouth and plucked at his clothes, “You’re wearing too much. Take them off.”

Cullen chuckled at her and stopped her wandering hands from undoing his breastplate. “Wait, not yet.” He said as he reached down and grabbed her by the thighs, hoisting her high above him. Eurydice yelped as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him kiss her neck.

“You said I had to take the time to appreciate my pretty present. I intend to do that. As long as I want.”

He said as he carried her to bed and into her fleshed he muttered each of his prayers, love in every single fluttering kiss.


End file.
